Away From Ruins
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren Tate and Eddie Duran have always wanted to break away and run from the life they have today.When they finally do and somehow cross paths..what happens?Love or another reason to run again?
1. Chapter 1

**New story people!Basically,in this story someone is gonna run away from somewhere or something..their ruins;)Not gonna say who!You will definetly find out though!:)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter 1:Breaking free tonight _

**_Loren'__s POV_**

_Waking up wasn't ever pleasant for me._

_It never is and today was no exception.I laid awake in my bed for a couple minutes before slowly getting up._

_I slid my legs out from under the covers and stood up on floor._

_Before exiting to the living room I freshened up in the bathroom._

_I was greeted by the same thing every morning._

_My mom passed out on the couch still in her partying clothes,a different cologne in the air from the different guys she has been with,and the smell of alcohol lingering,if you got close enough to smell._

_I didn't bother waking mother dear up._

_Every time I did,a new scar was added to me._

_Quietly,I walked into the kitchen and prepared myself and my family some breakfast._

_I didn't bother eating,that meant spending more time with my "lovely" mother and father and I was not willing to risk that._

_I got ready for school,after leaving a note on the table I rushed out the door._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I had model girlfriend,amazing musical career,millions of adoring fans,and a perfect life._

_Too perfect in fact.I feel trapped,I wanna break free from this planned life._

___Chloe has an entire life plan._

___Grow up,become a famous model,and die rich_.

_I wanted to live with a girl who lives life without a plan._

_Yeah,seems crazy but that's what I wanted._

_To live and let life takes me where it pleases._

_All these meetings,press junkets,signings,and everything else make my life more predictable everyday._

_Wake up,perform,go on a date with my girl(occasionally running into some random fans),and go to sleep._

_**Loren's POV**_

_School is always the same,a terrible place._

_But it didn't compare to my home so,I guess it wasn't that bad._

_Walking up to me,Adriana had a smirk on her face,taunting me without words._

_I looked over at Melissa,my best friend,and she nodded at."Do something."She whispered._

_Adriana walked up to us."What the hell do you want Adriana?"I said crossing my arms._

_"Woah,somebody is a little snippy,mommy and daddy problems?"She said to me,girls behind her laughing._

_"Shut up."I spat at her._

_She was taken back by this,I usually didn't say anything,but she quickly recovered._

_"Wow,Tate is actually standing up for once."She started to walk slow circles around me,I looked at Melissa looking helpless as she watched._

_"But I really do feel for you Lo."She stopped in front of me._

_"It must be hard having a mom as a slut and a dad as a-"Before she could finish,my hand connected with her face,knocking her to the ground._

_I wasn't standing up for my so called parents,but I couldn't let her talk about them._

_They were still family..technically._

_"Tate!"I heard the principle run up and look down at,now with a bleeding nose,Adriana._

_"You are going to my office and you will be suspended."He said._

_I quietly walked up to Melissa,gave her a quick hug and started walking away."Tate!I demand you to come back here!"He yelled._

_"Fuck yourself."I yelled back before running to my car._

_I tried slipping into the house quietly,but no use._

_"What the hell did you do at school!"My mom yelled at me._

_"Mom,I can explain."I said then my dad was standing behind her._

_"Explain what!Than you punched a girl in the face and told the principle fuck yourself?"She yelled._

_I stood there calmly."Answer me you bitch!"She yelled and slapped me across the face._

_I didn't cry.A tear didn't escaped my eye.I was already use to this._

_I looked at my dad and he stood there with the tiniest amount of sympathy on his face._

_Ha,yet that's the most he's ever shown._

_Then a fist met my nose and I got knocked to the ground._

_Forced to stare at the red that dripped on the floor._

_My mom has slapped me,yelled at me,but has never made me bleed._

_"Go to your room and quit your bleeding."She said._

_I ran to my room and cleaned my nose._

_No tears,that won't help you now._

_It was already turning nightfall when I decided to do something.I'm breaking free tonight._

_I packed some clothes in my backpack,took five-hundred dollars from my secret stash of money,and waited._

_I was dressed in a white t-shirt,a red flannel shirt,black booty shorts,and black combat boots._

_As soon as I heard my parents leave to their room,I jumped out of bed._

_I left quick note,and finally left._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_"What do you wanna do baby?"Chloe said to me._

_I shrugged."Come on!Let's go do something fun."I smirked,maybe she was onto something._

_"Like what?"She smiled._

_"Maybe dinner at Rumor?I got this new dress I want to show off."She smiled._

_I guess not."Alright,we'll go let me go get ready."_

_I grabbed a backpack,packed clothes my wallet filled with cash,and came downstairs._

_"Babe what are you wearing?"I looked down at my hoodie,t-shirt,and jeans._

_"Just go get ready babe."I said._

_Thirty minutes later she came downstairs."Let's go babe!"She said._

_"Hold on,I'm trying to finish this song."I said sitting on the piano._

_I was purposely taking my time and within an hour,Chloe fell asleep on the couch._

_I left her a small note,planting a kiss on her forehead,and left._

_Finally free._

_I really didn't know what I was going to do next,but at least I didn't feel trapped anymore._

_I got into my car and started to drive to my secret cabin up in the Big Ben National Forest Reservation,which no one knew about._

_But I needed to make a quick stop,the cabin is about fifty miles away from my secret spot,which is close to my penthouse._

_And I didn't plan on coming back soon._

_I parked at the bottom of the hill and walked up._

_A brunette girl was sitting there in the moonlight with her knees to her chest._

_She wasn't crying,but she did look upset and deep in her thoughts."Hi."i said walking up._

_She turned around,took a good look at me,and then turned back."I'm-"_

_"Eddie Duran.I already know superstar"She said.I chuckled and sat a few feet away from her._

_"A fan who finally doesn't freak out when I say hi."We laughed._

_"You could say fan,but you'd be wrong."I laughed at her joke._

_"Hurtful."I said making her chuckle._

_"Loren Tate."I nodded and looked out to where she was looking._

_"So missy what are you doing here at midnight?"I said looking at my watch._

_"Being free."She said."What about you Duran?Aren't you suppose to be out with Ms Carter or at some famous person thing?"_

_"Nope,just doing what you're doing."She looked at me."Being free."_

_"So do you need a ride home?"I asked her.I noticed there was no car here._

_"No,that's the last thing I want."She chuckled humoressly."I ran away from home."_

_"What?So you have no where to go?"I said._

_She nodded."Well,what are you going to do now?"I asked her._

_"Not really sure what's next.I'm just letting life take me where it pleases."My heart skipped a beat when I heard that._

_"What about college,don't you need to plan out your life?"I said._

_She laughed."You sound like my mom.I don't really have a plan.I'm just letting my destiny take the wheel and if I end up somehwere,with someone then it'll happen."_

_That's exactly what I thought life should be lived._

_Something sparked in my head,this girl is meant for for me._

_Perfect for me._

_"Why don't you stay with me at my cabin up in Big Ben?"I asked her._

_She smiled and looked away."You sure you're ready to have all this at your cabin?"She teased flipping her hair._

_"Yeah,as long as you control yourself with all this sexiness around you."I stood up and she laughed._

_"Deal."She said standing up and grabbing her bacpack._

_We drove into the forest and finally made it to my cabin._

_"Wow,I didn't know rockstars had this small of a cabin."She joked._

_I looked at my old family cabin._

_One bedroom,one bathroom,small kitchen,and a living room with a fireplace._

_I laughed."My mom picked it."I said taking my bag out of the trunk._

_"Shit.I'm sorry Eddie."She said._

_"No,it's okay Loren."I said looking at her and smiling slightly._

_"It's happened five years ago."She smiled sadly at me._

_I unlocked the door and let Loren walk in first._

_"Nice cabin Ed."She said walking around._

_"Thanks."I said throwing my bag onto the couch._

_"It's getting pretty late and there's only one bedroom so,go get comfy in the bed and I'm gonna take the couch."_

_"No,this is your cabin take the bed."She said sitting on the couch._

_"Come on."I said taking her bag to room and placing it on the bed._

_"Eddie this isn't fair.I'm just some girl you met and I'm suppose just to take your bed?"She said putting her hands on her hips._

_"Yes you are and you're not just some girl."She looked at me confused._

_"There's something about you that reminds me of me actually."She smiled._

_"I hope that's a good thing."She said down on the bed._

_"I'd like to say so myself."She smiled and looked down at the ground._

_"So why did you run awy from home?"I asked her hesitantly._

_"My mom was a alcholic who hooked up with guys every night."She said._

_"What about your dad?"_

_She thought for a moment."I don't know what's wrong with him."She said showing no emotion._

_"You know Loren..you can cry I won't judge you."She smiled._

_"No thanks .Crying isn't really my thing."She stood up."But thanks."_

_I got up and pulled her into a hug."Well I'm gonna leave and let you get settled."_

_I was walking out when she pulled me back._

_"Okay,yoy want to give me the bed and I want to give you the bed."She said shyly._

_"And?"She looked down and blushed._

_"Why don't we just share?"She said playing with the ends of her hair._

**So what you guys thinking about this story?Continue?Let me know people!:)I really love hearing your feedback.**

**Btw did anyone notice I can't find AndBeyond or her amazing story New girl On The Block?I really loved that story!Anyone know what happened?**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!Thanks so much for liking the story:)And to think,I thought I was losing my touch with writing xD thanks for reviewing,let's me know you guys like the story:)Thaanks!**

**R.I.P "The New Girl On The Block"**

**Check out the original story by jayhawkbb:No holds barred(a twilight story) **

**Shout-out ALERT:To the guest who wanted Eddie to see how amazingly sexy Loren is:)Thanks for the suggestion I will use that for this story,hope you don't mind!:)**

**Btw I will use the ideas you said:)Thanks!CHECK OUT THEIR REVIEW**

**Btw..had to change to RATED M..things got a bit,um "heated".Lol enjoy!**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter2:Sharing is caring_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Did she really say she wants to share a bed?_

_"U-uh..Loren,you know I have a girlfriend."She laughed._

_"I said we could share the bed,not I'll suck your dick."She said_

_I laughed."Alright just keep your distance.I don't think I can control myself though."_

_She smirked."Me too,you know with that big snake in your pants."_

_Speaking of my "snake"..He was rising._

_But I'm glad Loren made that joke,eases the tension a bit..just a bit._

_"Alright,guess I have a bed buddy."We started laughing._

_"Wow,that sounded sexual."Loren said laughing._

_"So now you're talking sex huh?"I said stepping closer to her._

_She laughed and slightly shoved me away."I'm gonna go get your bag."_

_What was wrong with me?I had a beautiful,loving girlfriend at home._

_I looked at Loren bringing my bag and forgot what I was thinking about._

_Something to do with a Chloe?_

_"Here's your bag."She said plopping it down on the bed._

_"Thanks."She nodded and grabbed her bag,heading to the bathroom._

_"I'm gonna shower."She said standing at the door._

_"You mind?"She said._

_"No,go ahead.I'll just go watch movies in the living room."I said walking to the door._

_She disappeared inside,but couldn't lock it because there was no lock._

_This cabin was meant for a one person stay._

_**"Hey ma,I'm picking a cabin."I said walked into the kitchen.**_

_**"Can you help?"I walked up and placed a laptop in front of her.**_

_**"A cabin huh?Does your father know about this?"She said smirking.**_

_**"No,which is why I'm asking you."We laughed.**_

_**"I don't know about this Eddie.."She said.**_

_**"Ma,I swear it's just for escaping when things get a little crazy and I want to clear my head."**_

_**She looked onto the screen and pointed."This one."**_

_I looked at the bathroom door and it was slightly cracked._

_These doors weren't really the best.I began walking up and reaching for the door knob._

_I was about to close it shut when I saw a flash of baby blue._

_Her baby blue underwear hugged her perfectly shaped ass,her boobs were a nice size and perky._

_God damn Loren._

_Now only one word passed through my mind._

_Squeeze._

_No Eddie!Let's get out of here.I shut the door quietly and exited to the living turning on the tv._

_I was in the middle of watching Breaking Bad when Loren walked up._

_Usually,I never looked away from the screen when Breaking Bad was on,until Loren walked out._

_"Sweet!I love Breaking Bad!"She said plopping down on the couch,stomach down._

_Her pink sleep shorts was halfway to her mid-thigh,her blue Hollister shirt hugged her body,her dark brown and wet hair was at the top of her butt,and those pink knee high socks made her legs even sexier._

_I got up from the couch."Where are you going Eddie?"She said looking at the screen._

_"U-uh..s-shower."That was all I managed to say._

_When I got out of the shower,I came back into the living room._

_Loren was fast asleep on her side._

_I gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom,laying her down on one side of the bed._

_Immediately,she turned to her stomach and her shorts were riding up a bit._

_I laid down on my side and stared at her,finally noticing something._

_Right below her shorts,there was a small purple and black bruise about the size of my knuckles._

_I looked up at her gorgeous face,no sign of fear,pain,or weakness._

_How does she keep it all bottled up all the time?_

_I moved a bit closer and moved a strand of hair away from her face._

_After I moved my hand she moved closer to me,wrapping her arm around my chest and a leg right below my crotch._

_I tried moving her arm and leg but she had a tight I quit fighting and eventually my arm was around her waist,snuggling her closer to me._

_Falling asleep was peaceful with Loren in my arms..I just wonder what is gonna happen in the morning._

_**Loren's POV**_

_I woke up and felt strong arms wrapped around my waist._

_I slightly opened my eyes,Eddie and I were wrapped in each other's arms._

_Okay,the hell happened?Not that I'm complaining._

_I'd like to think I wasn't imagining things but I probably am,otherwise Eddie wouldn't be smiling._

_One of my legs was so close to his crotch,making me chuckle lightly._

_My eyes trailed up to my shorts and...Oh bruise is totally visible._

_I really hope Eddie hasn't seen it._

_Eddie was starting to stir,so I closed my eyes again._

_He was moving and I expected him to jump and untangle himself from me._

_But all he did was pull me closer._

_My lips curved into a smile as I moved my leg down and wrapped it around his farther leg._

_"Morning."Eddie said._

_I looked up at him and smiled."This is probably the weirdest way I have waken up."_

_He laughed."Is that a bad thing."I shook my head and unwrapped myself from him._

_"So you wanna grab some breakfast?"I said grabbing some clothes._

_"Not such a good idea."I looked at him strangely._

_"We're missing,we should probably stay out of sight."He said._

_"How about I'll go grab breakfast and bring it back here."I suggested._

_"You sure?"I nodded,he walked to his wallet and pulled out two-hundred dollars._

_"Eddie.I'm not taking that."I said backing up and leaning against the wall._

_He put his arms near the sides of my head,trapping me in between."Yeah you will take it."_

_"Okay."I whispered._

_He winked and stuffed the money in my hand,then walked into the bathroom._

_I slid down the wall and sat there for a good twenty minutes._

_I smiled and started to pick my clothes._

_White loose tank top,maroon skinny jeans,gray leather jacket,and black booties._

_I was in my underwear,because I always strip down before putting on clothes,when I heard the door open and shut behind me._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I was in the shower,thinking,when I finally realized I was using the whole California reservoir,so I decided to get out._

_I dried off and pulled on a pair of black boxers._

_I walked out and found something..well um,different to say the least._

_There was Loren,turned with her nice ass facing me._

_She slowly turned around._

_Her bra was maroon with black lace at the top,her underwear was a matching set._

_"U-um Eddie?"She stuttered._

_I don't know what came over me._

_One minute we're on the opposite sides of the room,the next I have her in my arms and I'm kissing her passionately. _

_She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist._

_I walk to the bed and lay her down,without breaking the kiss I crawl on top of her._

_I broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes._

_"Loren before we go any farther I have two questions to ask you."I say supporting my weight with my arms next to Loren's sides._

_She nods and I continue."Will you be my girlfriend?"I ask._

_Loren smirks."Of course Eddie."She unwrapped her legs from my waist and wrapped one around my leg going up and down slowly._

_"Anything else?"She asks seductively._

_"U-um..a-are you..uh.."I stutter._

_"Oh,sorry."She says giggling and unwrapping her smooth,toned legs..focus Eddie!_

_"Are you sure you want to keep going?We don't need to rush."I say._

_"I know we just began dating,but I feel something special with you and I want to be closer to you."She said._

_I dove back in for a kiss,but with Loren's momentum,she flipped us over straddling my torso. _

_Her hands made her way down my chest to my fingers pulling at my waistband. _

_I broke the kiss."Um,Lo?Can you get a condom from the drawer."I asked slightly embarrassed._

_She laughs,crawling over me,making sure she passes her womanhood over my head._

_She threw it on my chest and pulled down my boxers._

_I rolled it on and crawled on top of her,pulling her into another kiss._

_Every time I reached for her bra strap,she moved my hand away from it._

_I cupped her breast and she moaned into my mouth._

_At this point I didn't ask for anymore permission.I went behind her ripped of her bra and threw it behind me._

_I pulled her panties off and threw it behind me along with the bra._

_I slowly moved in and out pushing us both over the edge after a few thrusts._

_I collapsed beside her and pulled her into my arms."We're dating right?"She joked._

_I kissed her on the cheek and closed my eyes._

_Then I felt Loren remove herself from my grip."Where you off to babe?"I said._

_"I'm gonna get us that food."She said putting on clothes._

_When she finished she walked over kissed me on the cheek and left._

_I couldn't stop smiling as I pulled on some boxers and sweats._

_Before heading to the living room,I got a phone call._

_Chloe was calling._

_Just a second before the phone automatically sent the caller to voice mail..I picked up._

_"Chloe?"I said hesitantly._

_**Another chapter finished:)I know..I know.A little to early for sex but I want to show how strong of a connection they have in a short amount of time.**_

_**And what will happen with Chloe?**_

_**Will she be concerned and happy he picked up?Or furious that he left her?**_

_**POLL:Should Chloe:A)Have been cheating on Eddie and never really cared about him?B)Not Cheat and completely love Eddie?C)Love Eddie and cheats on him?**_

_**Let me know:)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys:)Sorry I haven't updated in a while:/But I'm back and thanks soo much for liking this story:)**

**& it seems you all really hate Chloe x) I will use your vote but..I'm putting a twist on it;)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter3:Going back?_

**_Chloe's POV_**

_My eyes slowly opened._

_I woke up with a note in front of me,Eddie no where to be found._

_Where is he?We were suppose to be going on our date._

_I walked upstairs slowly,hoping not to trip on my six-inch heels._

_I refuse to take them off._

_These $1,000 dollar heels,that I begged Eddie to buy me,make me look absolutely fabulous._

_So,they are not coming off._

_Amazingly sleek Louboutin heels,with the classic red heels..Fabulous._

_I walked up to his room,expecting him to be inside._

_Unfortunately,not._

_I walked back downstairs then un-folded the note on the glass coffee table._

_**Had to get out of here babe. Sudden,I know. Not**__** sure if I'll be back. Bye, Love you baby.**_

_**~Eddie**_

_What the hell is he up to?_

_He's probably fucking cheated on me._

_Alright,technically I cheated first but then I got rid of my fuck buddy because..I actually started to love him...and his money._

_Yeah,but a while after that I started to really love my boo._

_Now where the hell is he so I can yell at him?!_

_I reached into my Louis Bouton handbag and pulled out my iPhone._

_Pressed the name "baby" and put the phone to my ear._

_The phone rang and was about to be sent to voicemail,until his hesitant voice answered._

_"Chloe?"He said._

_"Babe?Where are you?I've been worried sick!"I said concerned._

_"I'm sorry babe.I just needed to get away."He replied._

_Yeah!To get away with a couple of fucking prostitutes!_

_"Away from me?"I said sadly._

_"No,of course not babe.I love you."He said._

_Pfft..how many times you used that babe?_

_"Okay,where are you?I'll meet you there."I said grabbing my bag._

_"No Chloe.I need to be alone."Then the line went dead._

_Ugh!I threw my pink iPhone across the room at the wall._

_I looked down at it..broken. __Screw it!Eddie will buy me a newer one._

_Now fucking think Chloe. __Where the hell is your man?_

_I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. You're in trouble Duran and so is the skank you're with._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I feel so guilty for running away with Loren and cheating on Chloe. I mean Chloe loves me unconditionally.. right?_

_I was leaning against the wall when Loren walked in._

_"Hey Ed,you alright?"She said placing the bags down on the coffee table._

_I walked up to her and kissed her with all the passion I had in me._

_"Nice greeting."She said pulling away smiling."But are you okay?"_

_See. If that happened with Chloe we would have already been naked on the floor."I'm fine..but Chloe called."_

_"Does she know we..um,you know?"I shook my head._

_"Eddie. This isn't have a loving girlfriend.."She hesitated at loving girlfriend._

_"What's wrong?"I said pulling her closer."You don't think Chloe loves me?"I asked._

_"Well,if you think she does..that's all that matters right?"I it my bottom lip and pulled away,sitting down on the couch._

_"Can I ask you something?"I said patting my lap,waiting for her to sit._

_She nodded and sat down."I buy her all these things she insist upon,do all the things she wants,and change my life for her.. Do you think she loves me at all?"_

_"Well I think you're supposed to do things,except buying things,your significant other wants. The question is does she do the things for you?"She said looking deeply into my eyes._

_"Should I break up with her?"I asked looking down, playing with the ends of her hair._

_"Well I don't know, that's your call. But I'll be here on whatever you decide."She said standing up kissing my cheek and walking into the kitchen._

_I fell backwards onto the couch. Why did this happen. I mean I would never regret meeting Loren,she's an amazing I love Chloe._

_I stood up and walked into the bedroom and grabbed my bag packing some stuff. As soon as Loren walked in,you could see the disappointment in her face._

_She cleared her throat."Y-you're uhh leaving?"She said in a strong voice,running her fingers through her hair._

_"It's not what you think Lo."I said trying to walk up to her._

_"No no. It's fine. Just call me and when you get home and that'll be the end of it."She walked up,put her phone number in,and passed it back._

_"Lo I'm gonna be back,I just need to say bye to Chloe,face to face."I said._

_She smiled."And if you stay with her?"I looked at her sadly._

_"It's not gonna happen."She chuckled._

_"That's what everyone says until it actually does."She kissed my cheek and was out the door._

_I followed her out the door and stopped behind her."Loren wait."I said putting my hand on her shoulder._

_She didn't answer all she did was run up to a tree,kick off off of it,and jumped to th next one. Later,going so far I couldn't even see her anymore._

_Damn it. I lost an amazing girl._

_I was thinking twice while I got into the car. But it was too late when I was parked at the back of my penthouse. I walked into the back door,using the service elavator to my penthouse._

_I walked into the elavator taking a deep breath before stepping back into a place I'd never thought I'd come back to._

_Looking at all my pictures in the living room,to the awards in the hallways.I never knew why I left._

_I slightly opened the door to Chloe and I's room,expecting to find a sleeping to be awakened by her prince._

_I did find that,too bad a prince was already in the bed with her,in their underwear I might add._

_Slowly,I walked in picked up a paper and wrote on it:_

**_Hope you and this guy have a nice life together. I loved you,thanks for pretending. Don't call me,don't try to contact me. Bye forever Chloe. Keep the penthouse,I'm gonna move in with a good friend of mine_**

**_Eddie_**

_I placed the note on the nightstand and took as much stuff as I could._

_I threw everything into the car and sat in the driver's seat._

_Scrolling through my pictures I deleted everything,anything with Chloe in it._

_I was at the end of my photo album when I stumbled across something. A picture of Loren and I inside the cabin. One,that I'm guessing Loren took,of me playing my guitar,and a selfie of herself with me in the backround._

_Why did I leave this amazing girl? I know we just met and all but I'm really starting to develop strong feelings for her._

_Hell,I already have stong feelings for her._

_I drove as fast as I could back to the cabin,hoping Loren was still here._

_Rushing inside,noticing Loren's stuff was still scattered everywhere relieved me. I rushed into the room finding a Loren in her underwear._

_I ran up and kissed her passionately.I pulled away and stared into her eyes."I told you I would come back."I said._

_"I'm still mad at you."She said wrapping her legs around my waist._

**_Sorry if it was a bit short everyone!I just thought this would be a good place to stop.I hope to make the next chapter about 2,000 words!But don't hold me to it;) _**

**_Hope you all enjoyed!_**

**_Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care_**

**_~Jenny_**


End file.
